


The tragedies of Cherry Blosson Gemborn

by BluevsRed



Series: Naruto Gems Universe [1]
Category: Naruto, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Childhood Trauma, Dom Haruno Sakura, Everyone Loves Sakura, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Torture, May have slight smut, Mental Breakdown, Multi, No Happy Ending Fest, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sakura loves Everyone, Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry, Strong Haruno Sakura, Team Bonding, Tearjerker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluevsRed/pseuds/BluevsRed
Summary: An one shot collection contains various ideas pop up in my head as I write A Pearl's Petals. If you have some ideas, comment. Maybe I can write about that.Beware, for these story mostly don't have a good ending.





	1. Prologue

  
_"If a coin comes down heads, that means that the possibility of its coming down tails has collapsed. Until that moment the two possibilities were equal._  
_But on another world, it does come down tails. And when that happens, the two worlds split apart."_

_Philip Pullman, The Golden Compass (His Dark Materials, #1)_

The world is such a mysterious place, where impossibility is possible and thing is what it isn't, you can't never know what a small change can do to the whole destiny.

In a world of shinobi and chakra, where Gems exist as something inexplicable, Sakura Haruno was born a Gem, too fragile to survive that her first breath became her last breath.

In some worlds, however, she did survive. One, with the intervention of a chipped creature, Sakura turned to be something different and began her path through tragedies, through cruelty and broken soul to taste the sweetness of happiness.

But, in other universes, she survived on her own. She got a chance to live, so things were supposed to be amazing, to be wonderful and bright and delightful, right?

Everything was going to be fine, right?

It never was.

Her story, her poor, short, sad story, was destined since the day she signed her name on the paper to become a shinobi, a killer, a soldier. The story of a little Gem-girl whose Gem is Off Color but had a big, big golden heart. It bled, bled, bled for those she loved, broken and burned off until there was nothing left for her.

And her love would conquer.

And she shall fall, forever.

And her fate shattered, a beautiful tragedy.

**_Cry not, my friend, for there is no Happy Ending for us._ **

**_No Happy Ending for you. No Happy Ending for me._ **

**_No Happy Ending for her._ **

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Padparadscha (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so long that I cut it in parts. :))  
> So, enjoy. Kudos and comments, plz~

_Notes:_

_Speak : Inner._

_**Speak** : Sakura._

_Speak: Other thinks, memory...._

_Once upon a time, there was a little girl who was born different. She was blessed by the nature, all the best offering, they give it all to her. Flowers marked her bright hair, Forest grew in her window of the soul, Earth gave her something special, shiny to fit with the glory of other gifts._

_But the gift from the Earth was considered by her parents as 'a sign of devil'. They feared the magnificent pink gem on her forehead, went against their purposes as parents, and abandonned her._

_The little girl, soon, was taken by a man who was obssessed with the erfection of Killing._

_The Art of Death, he called it. He wanted to create the best soldier in the world, to fulfill his dream and win his war. His desire was so strong that it poisoned his mind and dirtied his hand with innocent blood._

_The girl was locked down with other humans. She was taught about loyalty, hatred, murder, various things. Her body tortured, her mind broken, splitted apart, made her so unstable that it was dangerous. Her Gem gave her a specific mark, a power to stand above other subjects._

_The man was pleased. He was going to smash and crush everything in the Gemling's mind, made her perfect._

_However, even if her fate was doomed for long, the Sky in her, knew the taste of freedom, craved for it. To be free, to love and cry and laugh and smile and live and heal-_

_One day, the girl broke free. Flee away from the hellhole, she crawled back to the surface, blent in with other humans and faked a normal life._

_She would be free, the girl swore._

  
Sakura is so nervous.

Fuck. Scratch that shitty phrase. She is not nervous. Of course she isn't. How can you think so low of her, hn?

She is freaking out!!

Dear The Hokage, how can people do this to the young, innocent babies? To her? Sitting there, on her seat, waiting for the teachers to summon her into the room and decides her face. This is such a torture, a pain in ass that just won't go away.

Bites her lips, hard, until she tastes some (sweet sweet sweet) iron flavor on her tongue, so familiar that it becomes a twisted comfort, Sakura leans on the chair.

 _Conceal. Don't feel. Don't show emotion_. Inner, a ghost in her mind, mubles.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Her breath hitches as her name called out loudly, a thunder to her sharp ears. Wait, it's her turn already? What in the fuckng world is happening? Oh dear, she can feel her heart's beating like crazy right now….

_Don't. Freak. Out._

**_I won't._ **

Uses all of her bravery to stand up, walk down the stair and ready to knock the door, without shaking. That's a thing to say, mind you.

Sakura has been waiting for this all her life. She knows this will come. She knows since the day she signed her name on the paper.

Her hand rises and meets the hard surface, creating a steady knocking.

"Come in."

"Sensei." Sakur steps in, reaching down to straighthen her smooth, red dress. "What do I need to do now?"

"Show us clone techinque." Mizuki gives her a boring glance, holding one sheet of paper in his arm.

_ I don't really like him. _

Sakura nods, her hands already begins forming the required seal. Sakura won't fail this test. She practices everything she knows, blood and sweat and tears, leaving no room for failure in her path. Not this. She is not allowed to fail. She can't handle it's consequence.

Sakura feels the chakra in her begins to move, wildly, boldly, a beast with their own mind. Her big forehead, which is hidden behind fancy black cotton, is aching. The muscle there turns sore, bitting deep down to the bone. Something wakes up, too, as her chakra flows to complete the clone technique.

Clenches her jaw tightly, with perfect control and practice through years, Sakura forces it down, returns to it's place, so that it won't mess up her work. Inner stays quiet, doesn't want to distract her.

Maybe she is one of the good things Sakura gets from….those days.

A puff of smoke explodes in the middle of the room. 3 perfect replications of Sakura appears around her, just the right number to impress them, but not enough to hurt her chakra system.

Sakura sighs, relieved, hands reaching up to the hair band, a habit when she is nervous.

"Congratulation, Sakura-kun. You did it." Iruka's smile is warm as he praises her, takes and gives the metal headband with Konoha symbol on it to Sakura, what she holds with all respect.

Her fingers trading the cold, hard metal, hope and happiness sparks up inside her, a blooming flower under the pleasing sun. If there is, somehow, a sliver of sorrow, depression or guilty tainted the feeling, Sakura ignores it all.

She is, officially, a shinobi now. The first step to her drean

(She has to do this. For her freedom.)

  
Sakura stares at her reflection in the mirror. Long, pink hair brushed and braided carefully, some falls out and frames the curving side of her pale face. Her eyes carry the shape of pretty, pure, clear, fresh green that reminds people of young buds sprouting in the spring.

She smiles.

She looks good. Humans. Normal.

("All just a monster.")

Squishes some scentless lotion out of the bottle, Sakura puts and rubs it over her cold skin. Delicate fingers touches the smooth fabric on her forehead, and she stops.

_It's time._

**_It is._ **

Slowly, like it hurts her to do so, Sakura removes the red hair band. Clothes run through her hands, so gently, reveals something sparkling underneath the layer.

A Gemstone with natural, curving cut that's done by the hand of nature, an elegance produced by Esrth now formed into a heart shaped rock, carved in the middle of her forehead, straight to the flesh and bone. What a dreamy gem, pink with slight touch of orange, wonderful clarity…..

Sakura laughs, bitterly.

Yes. It's beautiful. Yes, it's shiny and makes Sakura prettier and special and powerful, but so what? This Gem, makes Sakura into something she can never change, something she doesn't want to be.

("You are made to be a killer. A tool. Stay where you are, fit to your role.")

 _ **No**_.

A Padparadscha, she is. A killer, she can't deny. A tool, she created to be.

But she is Sakura now….and Sakura only wants to be free.

She ties the Konoha headband to her head, steadily, hiding the gorgeous gem away from visible view. Looks down at the favorite red dress, she tugs it into the washing machine. Too bright, will be a burden in assassination. Must changes her clothes into something more fittable for a shinobi's job.

Sakura doesn't have a lot of costumes, so she picks something simpke. A dark maroon shirt, high collar and short sleeves, brown skirt that is desined to be easy to move.

Now, she looks good. Let's ju-

Her eyes stop right at the long, midnight blue cloak hangs on the wall, it's clean apperance explains how much it's owner treasures it. Although, the attemp can't hide the cloth's age. Dusty. Old. Worn. Her mind flashes through memories, dark and smoky.

_"Be strong, be good. You will be fine."_

_"Don't look back."_

_"Goodbye, Gemling."_

Angony tucks at her heart, painfully, miserably, but her lips curled up as she takes the cloak, wraps it around her petite form.

Sakura breaths in the smell of salt, blood, sweat and metal, of loud laughter, big rough hands and jerky smile on the blue face, of who she sometimes dares to imagine will be how a father like.

"I will be home soon." Sakura talks to empty space, to nothing. The cold silence of the apartment is her answer.

 ** _Let's go_**. Inner urges, her spectral voice sad too.

Sakura grimaces, and closes the door.


	3. Padparadscha (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi here~
> 
> This is going to be a longgggggg one. *whine*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in an exam, so the chapter is too short. Very sorry!!!  
> Kudos and comments, as usual, please.  
> Have a good day/night!

Waiting. Again.

She whines, small grumpy noises rumble on the back of her throat. Why is her teacher so late? Time is gold, don't they know that? Don't they know how much she can change if she has like, 5 minutes?

_(Red splattered against her arms, her face, her soft white skin. Dark blue eyes glazed at her as the victim struggled, weakly, trying to reach out, touching her cheeks._

_"I….am so…r…r.." The boy stopped breathing._

_Her heart stop breathing._

_"…….Ken..?" )_

_Stop_. Inner firmly pushes the flashback back to the corner of her Mindscape. _You are hurting yourself._

 _ **I know**_. She tucks at her fingerless gloves. Red, like the blood.

_It's the past._

**_I know._ **

_You didn't want to do it. He did it, remember. He wanted you to._

_**It was my hand that ripped off his heart, my hand that killed his light, my hand that took his life away. It was mymymymymymym-** _

The stone on her forehead aches, shudders from the pressure of guilty and grief, causing Sakura to tense up.

 _Stop_. Inner shouts. _Your mind is unstable. Breakable. Be careful, or you will lose it._

**_Yeah. I have you as a reminder._ **

_Cheeky Bitch._

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Someone calls her name. Sakura looks up, and meets the clear blue sky.

_**Ken….** _

"Oh. It's....nothing. I am ok." She response to the yellow boy, her new teammate. "Just a slight headache, that's all. Worry not, Uzumaki-san."

"Oh, Ok." He grins, sunshine lightens up his sun-kissed face. "Hey, wanna see comething cool?"

"Stop fooling around, stupid." The raven hair boy, Uchiha Sasuke, grumbles. Naruto scowls at him, angrily.

"Shut up, bastard."

"At least I am not the dead class."

"You-"

"Uzumaki-san." Sakura quickly distracts him. "What do you want to show?"

"Oh!! Here, Sakura-chan!! Just looks." He winks, pulls a chair to the front door and stands on top of it to put the chalkboard eraser on the door. "There!! He will paid for making us waiting!!"

"Stupid. Like he will fall for that."

"Oh Teme, wanna fight?!!"

_Why do boys always have to be so picky and difficult?_

**_Agree_ _._ **

Before Sakura manages to open her mouth to stop the fight, the door opens, reveals a silver hair jounin with a mask covers most of his face. Sakura can only see his eye, a boring grey iris with masked emotion.

She knows that look.

She sees that look everyday, slightly different, yet so alike.

'Poof.' The eraser lands on his hair, right on the middle. Sakura flinches. Oh, that's dirty. Maybe she can offer him her handkerchief.

"My first impression is….I hate you all."

"What the hell?!"

Gods….this is going to be troublesome…

 

  
"My name is Haruno Sakura. I am Gemini. I love reading, cooking and practicing my skill. I don't like…..madness, racist, hatred or killing. My dream?"

_'I just….wanna be free….'_

_'I want to explore the whole world!!'_

_'W...W-We…want to li-'_

"Freedom."

  
Hatake Kakashi doesn't prepare for Haruno Sakura.

His first think of her is not something remarkable, just amusement and doubt. How can a girl with that bright, pink hair becomes one of the top students in Konoha? The records says she has potential, hard working and is not, God Mercy, a fan girl. Some kind of loner, a civilian in a normal family.

_(Normal?)_

He visited her home. It's not something special, just a small apartment surrounded by a garden, quiet and peaceful. The inside is neat, clean without a single of dust. _(It was litteraly sparkling!! how could she do that?_ ) There were some cookies on the table that look so deliecious, (he didn't eat. Nope. Not even a bite at the wonderful, soft, melting chocolate with small chips and fudge. He didn't).

 _Her parents are always busy_ , he hears from the neighborhood. _Never at home. Just sending money to their daughter. How coldblood. How scandalous._

Well, a normal girl with some trouble with her parents? At least she isn't spoiled, so not a big issue.

_(Right?)_

The girl doesn't look impressive, honestly. Pink hair _(PINK!!)_ frames the side of her pretty face. She is tall, like, very tall, at least 5,1 feet, wearing a high colar purple shirt, long skirt with the color of chocolate and black boot. Not the perfect outfit for a model kunoichi, but good enough, he thinks. Her introduction on the rooftop is.... a little suprising, and unexpectable. He can understand her hobbies _(she is very good at cooking)_. On the other hand, her dream is….something else.

Freedom?

(You can't be free in a ninja village. He knew that very well. )

Sound big, dreamy, like a little child wants to fly, ambiguous. Not the dream for a ninja. Also, why does she want freedom? Away from her parents? To be free to love and live her life? What kind of freedom?

In the end, that is her eyes which stuns Kakashi.

Naruto's eyes are blue, clear blue like a window leads to the sky, emotion wore on his sleeves, so blue that Kakashi's scared heart nearly crumbles down in guilty ( _MinatoKushinaIfailfailfailfailfail_ ).

Sasuke's.....Welp, not better. Black, pitch black like the hole filled with anger, hatred, loneliness and madness. Fire burns in his inner soul, so hurted that he refuses to let anyone close to him. Kakashi can't stop thinking about the therapy he should take. But, damn Hokage, who is him to talk about this shit? He doesn't take his too.

So Kakashi focuses directly on the rosette, hopes for something normal to calm his turmoil. And guess what he finds instead?

His eye meets green. Not the same bright, innocent, fiery green he has imagined. They….they ware so…so….. How can he describe it now? Green? Green, like the leaves on an ancient tree with thousand years of torment. Green, like the healing chakra filled with love and care. Green, like the passionate color of the ocean before a storm. Tired, yet energetic. Hopeless, yet full of hope. Green with a touch of who knows where the fuck it came from orange pink, the eternal fire, shimmering in the darkness.

"Freedom." She repeats, longingly, painfully, desperately.

Suddenly, her words don't seem so childish anymore.

What kind of motivation behind that word? What kind of desire that makes her eyes so mature, so painful? What kind of normal girl has that eyes?

The eyes of someone who understands..... lost.

_(His eyes.)_

"…..I see."

Kakashi meets Sakura for exactly 6 minutes and 43 seconds.

And he knows, she was, is, and will never be, an ordinary girl.

 

 


	4. Padparadscha (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura's Interaction.  
> Also, I'm sucked at fighting scene, so.....

_The Bell Test Is So Suprising!!_

**_I agree._ **

_ Who knows it will turn into that fucking shit!! Teamwork? That's new. And that man is really something, right? So deep… _

**_Well, maybe the future won't be so bad now._ **

_Hahaha. Don't keep up your hope._

_**Yeah, what ever.** _Sakura starts her make up time. Use some cream and powder to cover her bag, pink lipstice to hide the paleness. Some bruises Kakashi gave her during the test still sting, but that will heal soon _._

Sakura yawns, her mind so foogy with the tiredness. The gem sends a wave of energu flushes through her body. Bitting pain rises as her chakra fights back, but Sakura is fully wake up. That's good.

_You should sleep._

**_I shouldn't._ **

_You didn't._

**_I didn't._ **

_Urgh. Stupid, you need your energy!!_

**_Gem don't need to sleep._** Sakura tells Inner, brushing her long hair.

_They DO!_

**_Well, not very much. I have a 2-hour long rest. That's enough for today._ **

_(She doesn't need the image of a bloody boy, mountain of corpse and creepy laughter sticks in her head for days, thank you very much.)_

Looking out the window, Sakura sighs. It's 5 already. She doesn't think that the new jounin (he is kinda cool) will be on time (5 hour late yesterday) but she is a good girl. Good girls follow order.

Carrying the lunch box with some snacks in the pocket (will the boys want some?) Sakura dresses the same clothes as yesterday, walking straight to the training ground. The sky is grey, mixes with midnight blue and purple. Calming. Mysterious. The wather is pleasing too: cooling air, wet with mist, not so much to screw her mascara and powder. Simple, but enough to sooth her tense nerves.

_You will be just fine._

**_Who knows? What if I mess up? What if I fail? What if they think I am too bad and kick me out of Konoha? I can't. He will take me if I…I….._ **

_Oh shut up!!_ Sakura does as the voice says. _You are strong with your fist! Well, our chakra is super frustating and complicated but that gives us perfect chakra control. Your taijutsu is good, ninjutsu….. Let's not start on that. You will be just fine!_

**_….I am a Gem._ **

_Perfect tool for fighting, right?_

Sakura bites her lips again. She is not that good, but she can fight with her weapon. Strenght and speed is her pride, not the stamina though…. She will train more, a heavier work out seems good. It doesn't look like it will be great. She will kill again, one day.

**_(At least not the same cruelty. Protect, not destroy._ **

**_At least she is free, to be….human. To be….not Padparadscha._ **

**_To be Sakura.)_ **

Well, enough. Now, she should visit….that place. She is late now, must not take more time.

It is Sakura's habit to come to the Memorial Stone in the morning. An act to show her respect to the Death, to mourn and to beg for forgiveness. Something she does to tame the monter of pain and guilt inside her, so the ghost will be quiet and dread won't filled her Gem so much anymore.

Three hundreds and seventy eight.

Three hundreds and seventy eight.

Normally, Sakura comes in 3 am so no one will notice. But 5 am is still soon, so she expects to start the routine as she always does: plucks up the weed on every grave, clean the stone, kneels, prays in ten minutes, gives them flower, then goes out of that haunted place. Tomorrow, repeat that all again and again and again till the day she is unable to do that anymore.

_(Not so far)_

So, to say she is suprised, finding someone standing there first, is an understatement. The grey hair and covered face helps Sakura identifies him easily. Why is he here? She thinks he is in the training ground. Who does he lose? Does it ever go away when time flows? This torture. So many questions, yet not enough answers.

She doesn't speak up.

Always respect the mourning.

Sakura nods, a greeting, to her sensei, then begins her work quickly. He doesn't seem to care, eye focuses completely on the carved name. Darkness filled the look, drowned in regret, tiredness and sorrow.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asks.

"I am always here." Comes her answer. Looks at the stone, satisfied at the cleanliness, Sakura taps her heart. "I am just showing respect to the fallen, Hatake-sensei."

"Ah." He looks lost. Lonely. A kicked puppy. Like his world was ripped apart, all his precious gone, leaving him behind with scars and ghosts.

**_(Red liquid tainted her hand._ **

**_Rotten body filled her sight._ **

**_Scatching mark on the wall made her eyes sting._ **

**_Sakura forced herself to look at it, remember it all._ **

**_Your guilt. Your faults. Your victims._ **

**_You are a murderer._ **

**_You killed them, because you were selfish, cruel, stupid._ **

**_You did it.)_ **

Life is truly cruel, hn? The Padparadscha aches, a bittersweet feeling. It's allien energy flows in her system, fighting with chakra, hurting her and protecting her at the same time.

She is now weak. It's not hurt. Gems don't feel. Kunoichi doesn't feel.

"You are wet." Notices his soaked shoulder and dripping hair (the mist), Sakura's eyes soften. "Take care of yourself, Sensei. The mist spares no one. "

Sakura gives him her white handkerchief and a bar of chocolate snack. When Kakashi just stares at the thing, like it a snake in disguise, ready to bite and hurt him, Sakura doesn't complain. She opens his palm, forcefully put the piece of cloth and food inside, warps his fingers around it carefully.

"May the sun shines on you."

When Kakashi manages to look away from his fist, raises his head, looking for the weird ( _so comforting, so similar, so painful_ ) student, he finds nothing but wind and hauting voice echo within it.

Seem like none of his genins are normal. They all carry pain on their back and wound in their heart.

…..Maybe this team really have potential.

Maybe they can….survive his curse.

_(No. Don't care. Stop caring. Don't get attached. He doesn't need another ghost adds into his nightmare. He doesn't need more blood on his hands. He doesn't need more people close to him, and he will lose them all over. Again.)_

He remembers the determination burned in Naruto's blue eyes, the teamwork of the three with some sly convincing from the girl, teasing words from Naruto that pushed Sasuke to work with them. The new dawned emotion in black, coal eyes. The harmony started to form between them all. Improvement would be necessary, but they were good.

And Sakura? The useless, weak girl? Hah. (weak his ass)

Kakashi trapped her in a genjutsu to test. Big mistake, as fire shone like eternal hell met his gaze as she broke the illusion. The girl dashed toward him, immediately, knocked Kakashi over with a mighty kick. (ouch, his fault for understated her) The small hand slamming down, fist hard like steel (he nearly got hit. That wouldn't be good). Kakashi dodged it, tried to pay her back with something just as nasty. But no, that little pinkie have to avoid his attack with grace, using Kawarimi to get away right after he was punched in the gut (so fucking annoying). Who the fuck said she was weak? That stupid bastard……

_(She was dancing with the dead. Kakashi thought. She fought to kill, to end._

_Who taught her that? What taught her that?_

_Kakashi didn't want to know.)_

The thing catched his attention the most, was the fluency in her body. She attacked with true killing intent, never hesitated, steady on her feet, nonstop, switching from move to move skillfully.

That girl also knew how to force the two rivals worked with each other. (Oh, women, stronger than God, scarier than Devil itself…) He witnessed the plan with glee: Sakura jumped out, distracted him, exploding tags and kunai and shurikens and every possible weapon being thrown at him.(How the fuck she keep that much weapon?) To add on that, the two boys had to approach from both side, a grin brightedned their face, as the bells rang softly.

And then……

Of course, they didn't get the bells (he is still a jounin, he has his pride) but they passed.

They passed. That's what the council want. They want him to train the last Uchiha and the Kyuubi container.

 _Ignore the girl._ They said. _She was nothing._

How could that force be nothing?

_Ignore the girl._

_(Green, green, pure green. Gentle words, head high, pain in her eyes but love in her heart. The ghost haunts her, yet she will move on and shine, like the gorgeous gem she carries. )_

"May the sun shines on you." Delicate hands brushing against his rough, ugly one. Trust in her action and caring in her voice. She cares for him, who she meets for two days. She treats him like a teammate, someone deserves kindness.

_(He doesn't. He is the friend-killer. The curse. He hurts everyone. She shouldn't treat him like that, because he had planning to abandon her._

_"In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.")_

Two simple subjects in his hand suddenly weights the entire world.

"Minato-sensei….what do I do now?" Kakashi speaks to the stone, hopelessly. ( _Greengreengreengreengreengree_ -)

Pushes her away, do as the council command, or following his vow?

"May the sun shines on you."

Kakashi recieves silence. Dead men sing no song.

He makes his decision.


	5. Rose Quarzt (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The accident of Sans village.
> 
> Oh, did I mention Orochimaru is close to Sakura in this chapter? :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: here! I know I haven't finished the Padparadscha yet, but this is so much fun!! So, enjoy!  
> Kudos and comments please. If there is anyone you aant to be a gem or any gem types you like, tell me.  
> I will try to do it.

_**Think**_. Inner Sakura thinks.

 _Think_. Sakura thinks.

 

Chaos.

That's the first word Sakura's mind think of to describe the scene in front of her face.

Screaming. Shouting. Every type of noises that is able to show their terror coming from the grandstand. Ninjas, both Sand and Leaf, rise up to protect the civilian and fight against….

That thing.

 _ **Gaara**_. Inner whispers to Sakura. **_His name is Gaara. Garnet._**

 _No more_. She grimly says. _No more._

The boy, the crimson boy, the boy with bag too deep around his eye and hollow green iris, is no more a boy. His eyes are full of madness, which belongs to a beast trapped by loose seals. His body twisted into a form of monster, large ugly hand, sand corrupted hald of his face, his limbs, transforms a human to a monster.

But what makes Sakura horrified, is the Gem.

The Gem up above of his inexistent left eyebrow, the amazing Garnet that red like blood, the thing has made Sakura so bubbly and excited the first time she saw him because GemGemGemHeisagemwearethesameIamnotalon-

The wonderful, brilliant Garnet gem of Gaara, is cracked.

Not just a normal, shallow crack that costs a few days to heal. No. A large, deep, irregular gap, runs straight down the whole heart-shaped stone, filled with sand, blood. It's not pretty anymore, so dull. So....painful.

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU ALL!!! NOTHING CAN STOP ME!!" The monster screams, voice so hoarse and so inhuman, dark like the midnight sky and hot like a pool of boiling lava. Sand rushes over, attacks everything around them like a crazy bull, crushes and devours and destroys her home, her friend..

Akamaru!! She suddenly recognizes the white, fluffy thing in the middle of the crowd. The little dog must has fallen off Kiba's jacket during the….the accident. Now, he is the next victim of the sand.

_No._

**_Save him!!!!_ **Her partner roars.

Sakura's body reacts before she can think of a careful, detailed plan. Focus enough chakra to her leg, makes her muscle stronger than it is, Sakura jumps in front of the dusty cloud in just a second, covers the little dog with her bare, white hands while keeps looking at the coming golden beast.

**_Are we gonna die here?_ **

_No!! Not like this!!! What will they think, what will my parents say what will team 7 say!!!_

An image flashes through her eyes, a memory of an accident, when they were in Wave and her gem was slightly split because of Zabuza's strike. It was just a small, a minor wound, but to a Gem? It could kill her if she wasn't careful.

Oh how can she forget it? Naruto's tears strucked face, Sasuke's dark and broken look, so young so hurt so painful. Guilt slashed her heart, heavily, mercilessly, and it even got worse as…

Kakashi.

_Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi…._

His eye, the only visible feature on his face, glazed over like he was looking at someone that wasn't her, a tragedic ending, a pitiful soul because there was so much emotion in his eye and he was trembling and his hand reached out and he spoke, softly, reluctantly, but enough to break her heart.

"…..I fail, again…?"

_Nonononononononononononono-_

_Her boys!! Hers!! Hers!!! Hers!!!_

She. Can't. Let. Them. Down! She can't leave them dealing with…… a cracked, crazy Gem.

If She is going to die….then she will die stopping Gaara!

Andreline flows in Sakura's veins as her Gem, a clear faceted Rose Quarzt, glows strongly, and she raises her arm up, the other clutches Akamaru tightly.

A shield appears, just as the same time the sand nearly touches her skin, protects the girl and the dog. A reddish pink diamond, giant shield, maybe double her size, stops the attack. Sand rubbing over the hard surface, but the shield manages to hold on. Sakura grumbles as she tries to handle the force behind it, (her hands are going to crash!), keeping up by willpower and Gem energy and Chakra.

_Ouch. It hurts. Using both Gem and Chakra is a big NO._

_Hah, however...Right on time, you stupid weapon._

"We are going to be ok…" She talks to Akamaru, who shyly licks her face. "We will be ok."

"Sakura!!" Someone shouts her name. Sakura almost gives herself a whiplash as she tries to figure out the face behind the sand. Relief filled her when blue striking lightning pushes the rest of sand away.

"Kakashi-sensei!!"

"That's amazing, Sakura-chan, but please don't scare your poor sensei like that, again." Kakashi smiles, messing her rosy lock up like she is a dog, and Sakura lets him do that. Sweat and dirt makes her hair dirty, but she doesn't care for now. Lean on the physical touch, she chirps, like a happy birdie.

It's….weirdly comforting.

Well, Orochimaru has a strange welcome for her too; his tongue traces down her belly as their gem meet each other, black against pink. Kakashi was closed to freaking out the first he saw the Sannin did that, but Sakura just giggled. She got used to it.

All ninjas have their….quirk? So it's ok.

"Sensei, give Akamaru to Kiba, ok?" Petting the white dog a little, Sakura puts him into Kakashi's green jacket. "Can you behave, Akamaru?"

"Aurgh!"

"Good boy. Now, sensei, what can I do?" Holding the big shield, Sakura grins at her teacher sighs, makes sure Akamaru is comfort in his position. "Tell me~"

"Well……You get a shield, so I suppose I should ask you to help us protect the civilian" Kakashi eyes her with both his eye and his Sharingan, staring at the burning determination. He understands she won't just stay there and let her boys in danger. "However, I know you, Sakura-chan. What are you going to do?"

"Stop Gaara." The beast has gone into the forest. Things must be so damn serious, she can hear the fight happening from here. Her heart aches for the Gem, the boy who is the same as her but finds only hatred and fear. She wants to help him. She will help him.

Sakura has a plan.

"…Sakura…"

"Just let her go, Hatake." Soothing, silky voice comes from behind them as the Snake Sannin walks in his glory and purple kimono, gold eyes shine with power and knowledge. "Do you think you can stop a Rose Quarzt doing what they want, without breaking them?"

Kakashi tenses up at the word 'breaking'. Sakura, on the other hand, waves as Orochimaru.

"Hello, Snake-san."

"Don't try something so risky, Silly Stone.' Orochimaru hisses, his sword in his hand, blocking a falling piece of building appears from nowhere. His eyes burn a hole to her head with how hard he is staring, knowing what she is going to do. "I still need you for my searching. It's hard to find a Gem like you."

Oh Orochimaru, how can you know me so well?

"You care, hn?" She laughs, ready to run to the forest and meet her boys there. Oh, she is going to kick their butts for leaving her behind!!

"Sakura-chan." Kakashi calls after her, his voice strained, a ghost whisper, a begging. "Don't die."

He senses something, and he is scared.

He doesn't want to lose anybody else. Not the little ducklings he grows attached to. Not the boy shines like the sun. Not the boy who hurt but tries to love again with his teammate. And definitely, not the pink girl who is weird but kind and strong and sweet. The girl cooks for them, sings for them, gives them her heart and demands nothing back but love. 

The girl who loves them, a powerful love he doesn't deserve. A love he craved for, a warmth he has almost forgotten. 

Sakura makes Team 7 family. A whole, messed up, but still good family, all but blood.

He doesn't want to lose it. 

Sakura's back still, for a moment, as the light green in her eyes turn darker, like a wilting forest, knowing what fate has for her.

Gaara's gem…..It can't be healed. And if the Gem breaks, he will die. The monster will come out.

She doesn't want to imagine the consquences.

Sakura has a plan. Yes, a dangerous and stupid, but it will work.

 ** _What cost?_** A prayer, Inner moans. **_What cost?_**

She doesn't asnwer Inner. The Rose Quarzt Gem shakes, a result of her turmoil.

 _I promise_. She wants to lie.

 _I won't die._ She wants to say.

But she can't. Not to him. Not to her people. She can't give him the empty, useless lies, because that will break him even more.

Sakura is a bad liar.

Sakura is the worst Gem, ever.

Her tongue is so heavy, her mouth so clumsy that words won't get out, forces her to swallow it all down, bitterness floods her sense.

"……..Be careful, sensei." She tells Kakashi, dissapears into the shadow of the forest.

_I am sorry._

 


	6. Rose Quarzt (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't want to.
> 
> But she has to.
> 
> She has to.
> 
> She has to....do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....another chapter of Rose Quarzt!Sakura. I will add another about Padparadscha soon, for this is not as long.
> 
> Comments and kudos as usual, please~

 

"HOW DARE YOU!! HOW DARE YOU!!!"

Shukaku's booming shout hurts Sakura's ears as she hops from branch to branch, the shield steadily stays on her back. Wind cools down the heating andreline in her blood, allows Sakura to think clearly.

_So….We are going to….._

_**You. Are. Crazy.** _Sakura gimaces at her partner's sour voice. **_Honestly, you wanna do that?_**

_…..It is just a plan. It's not like I am just jumping in there randomly!_

**_It. Is. Still. Stupid!!_ **

_I know._

Another roar explodes, makes the whole forest shaking with it's force. Trees tremble, mutter words about the mistake of follish humans, of cruelty and the pure, pure children of Earth polluted by the organisms' hands.

Sakura moves faster.

**_Hurry up!! Hurry up!!_ **

She arrives in what feels like an eternity (just 2 minutes), and the sight shocks her.

Naruto is standing on a massive, grumpy, orange…..frog? What the heck, frog?? Opposite to him is the beast, the racoon with sand it's skin and fury it's soul, clawing the frog with all of it's power.

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!"

Why does it have to be so fucking loud? Sakura doesn't have time to protect her poor, poor hearing. (What a pity) She takes a quick look around, searching for any blue shirt, dark hair or something like thay. Naruto is safe, it seems, what a boy full of suprises. But where is Sasuke? Is he ok? Is he hurt? Where is he?? Wh-

"Sakura!" Ah, there he is.

"Sasuke-kun." She lands next to the ravenette, whose clothes are torn and speckled with blood, mud and dirty things else. That doesn't stop her from hugging him as tight as possible. Of course, after gives him a slap on the back of his dense head. "You guys scare me, stupid."

"Sorry." He mumbles awkwardly. "…Is that a shield?"

"Yeah. My Gem acts just on time." Taps the clear pink stone, Sakura grins. "Lucky, am I?"

"Don't act so reckless." He worriedly glares at the Gem ( _oh he remembers, the long, dark line tainted the beautiful faceted and her body glitched and her eyes blank and nononononono_ ). "You will hurt yourself, stupid."

"Look who is saying that." After making sure that Naruto is able to deal with the beast, she use the what-ever-what-material-it-is thing covers them totally. Sakura gently rips the shirt open to peer at Sasuke's shoulder, which is dislocated badly, bruised and twisted in the wrong way. Ouch. This is going to hurt like a bitch.

"Do it." Oh, did she talk out loud? Her bad.

Murmurs a quick sorry, Sakura puts it back, carefully, earning a slight yelp from the boy. Checking. Yes. Sasuke's shoulder is good now. "Anywhere else?"

"My ribs hurt a little, but it's fine. That….thing is strong." Looks at the battle between Shukaku an-What the fuck?

"Sasuke-kun, sweety, I think I have a problem. Will you be such a dear, use your powerful Sharingan, break this illusion and tell me. Is. That. The. Freaking. Kyuubi. I am seeing?"

"……Hn."

"……..Remind me to cut off his pie for a month."

"I will."

The orange fox claws at the racoon's thick skin, grumbles quietly (oh, it's the frog in disguise). Sakura squeezes her eyes, trying to recognize the blurring shape above. Naruto? Yes, the sunny, bright blond hair, can't be mistaken to anyone. And, crimson? Gaara?

Wait…..

Did Naruto just….headbutt Gaara? Litterally headbutt?!!

…………That………idiot….

Our idiot. She fondly thinks.

Our.

"I am gonna give him the mother of all punch." And mother of all hugs. She sighs, before picks her weapon up, looks over to two Sand genin standing behind a broken tree. "Won't you attack? He is your brother, am I right?"

"……He…he is…" The girl with dirty blond hair hesitantly answer. "He is…our brother."

"Look, I know it's not my place, but can you two stop being such a wuss?" She rolls her eyes. "Gems are not monster, ok? We have emotion too. And because of that." Her eyes hover above the pink stone. "We…..we are more dangerous."

"Sakura…." She hears Sasuke whispers behind, his hand on her shoulder. An attemp to comfort.

**_Awww, he cares~_ **

"….You a…are a Gem too?" The boy, Kankurou, looks stunned.

"Yes. What do you think this is? A stupid jew-" The wind blows strongly from the dissapearance of Shukaku and the Frog interupts Sakura's words, as she holds the black hair boy and hides behind the hard pink surface. "Damn, that's hard."

"Gaara….." Temari bites down her lips. "Gaara…."

Sakura ignores the girl, quickly runs to where Naruto and Gaara is, green eyes painted with love, affection, fake-annoyance and worriness towards the blond who is breathing heavily. Still alive. That's enough.

"Naruto-kun! You Idiot!" She slaps his head, gently. "What were you thinking, hn?"

"Sakura-chan." He whines. "Hurt."

"No pie for month." Sakura pets his messy lock, embraces him tightly, trying so hard to prtotect him from this fucking world.

**_If you can still make pie for them all._ **

"Sakura-chan!!! No!!"

_Shut up, Inner._

"2 months."

"……" Naruto goes silent in her arms, makes Sakura looks down and meet sad, sad blue eyes. Blue like Sapphire, so pure, so heart-broken. "…Neh…..…He is like me and y..you….. But he has….no one….."

"I know." Jinchuuriki. Gem. Worst combination. Her eyes soften. "You did well, silly. You did well."

"Thank you." He smiles, the bright grin she loves so much, just like Kakashi's eye smile and Sasuke's affectionate smirk.

Her boys. Her and only her.

She turns her attention to the red hair boy, who is laying on the ground, holding his head, pained. The hot, beating muscle in her chest aches for him, for the boy who is lost in this world, for a fellow Gem who drowns in hatred.

He is just…..a boy…..like her boys….

"Hey….Gaara, right?" He looks up at the call of his name, by a soft, silvery voice. A girl, whose hair is the shape of pink in the sunset and eyes a luxurious sheet of green grass. "Are you ok, Gaara-kun?"

"…I….I….." He doesn't manage to speak fluently, as his voice keeps echoes and glitches like an error program. "I…Am… not Ok….." He holds his Gem. "Not…O…k…."

She stands up, closes the distance between them. Despite Inner screamming, the other's shouting in alarm, Sakura removes his fingers.

The gem reveals itself under her gaze: dull, crushed, mixes with blood, mud, sand and it's own pieces. The edge, sharp enough to cut at the first touch, almost split in the middle, creating an image of a broken heart. Broken like his heart, like his future.

Her heart drops.

**_No._ **

Oh, dear Sage, it can't be!!!

His Gem……..is…..

"No…." She hisses. "Fucking no!"

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?!"

"M…My Gem….. It's uns-unsafe." The boy shakingly says. Fear, depression, uncertainty. So young. So young. "I am gon-gonna die, and….Mother……Shukaku…will be free….."

**_No!! Don't you dare!! Don't you dare!!!_ **

_I have to._ She coldly replies _. I. Have. To._

**_What about them?? You will hurt them!! Kill them!!!_ **

_Naruto's tears, Sasuke's hoarse throat, Kakashi's broken look…….._

_Orochimaru's empty golden orbs….._

_Her parents' soundless screech as their daughter fate….. Their only, precious…. Their everything…._

_**Stop!! Stop!!! Outer, STOP!!** _

Knowing she is the reason of that kills Sakura from inside to outside. But she has to do this. She has to save them. Save her boys. Her people. Save Gaara.

There is not freaking way to heal the Garnet now, and even if there is, it will be. Too. Late.

Facing a full power tailed beast is definitely…… the end for Leaf. For everything.

_I. HAVE. TO._

Takes in a deep breath, Sakura bends down, takes out a paper seal in her pocket. Smooth material, black ink forms the perfect kanji, a complicated and expensive seal. Priceless. Powerful. One of her strongest, best seal ever. A gift given to her in her graduation day, made by the Frog Sannin himself.

How hard did Orochomaru blackmail Jiraiya for this? She wonders.

And now….using this for such a plan……

God…..Please forgive me.

Sakura pushes chakra to activates the seal. Immediately, a large, round barrier appears around her and Gaara, seperates them from the outside world completely. A protection, hard to break from outside, easy to shatter from inside, made from chakra stored in the seal and some of hers.

"SAKURA!!!" She turns her back, tries not to answer her boys' yell. "What are you doing??"

"Gaara-kun, let me introduce." Sakura gives the confused boy a shaking smile. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like dango, takoyaki, flowers, my team, my parents, my friend, my village and Snake. I hate bullies, betrayer, those hate for no reason. I am proud because I am a Gem, a Rose Quarzt. My dream is to become the best kunoichi ever and protect my lovely precious people."

"I know this is stupid, too fast, unexpected, risky, and will hurt both of us."

"But." She bends down, takes his hand in her hand, tiptoes, ready for a dance. A dance lead them to destruction, to death and pain.

"Will you fuse with me?"


End file.
